


In the Key of Oh, Yeah

by Eliza



Series: Sweet Harmony [16]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza





	In the Key of Oh, Yeah

Junsu pauses with his hand on the practice room door. There is the sound of a piano seeping underneath the panel accompanied by Jaejoong's voice, alternating between singing and commentary.

It seems work is actually being accomplished in there.

As bored as Junsu is, he's not about to interrupt for his own entertainment. He takes a few steps back toward his own room then pauses, bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet. Going back to a movie or manga doesn't appeal. He wants somebody to play with.

A different tune drifts down the hall, the series of notes nowhere near as smooth as Yoochun's. Junsu grins; this musician won't mind being distracted. Especially if Junsu invites him properly.

The keyboard in the living room is full size and has the same feeling as a real piano. Changmin prefers to practice on it, when he resigns himself to the task. The piano isn't his favourite instrument, but he feels he should know how to play with some competence. Junsu thinks he's being a show off. The placement of the instrument means that his back is to the living room doorway, so Junsu grins even wider with the pleasure of being able to take him by surprise.

The sight of Yunho reading the paper in one of the armchairs makes Junsu hesitate for a heartbeat, but Yunho can deal with a bit of teasing. If it bothers him, he can leave. Still, Junsu tones down the grin as Yunho looks up; Yunho raises an eyebrow at him as he continues to the piano. Junsu winks back; seems he didn't turn the grin down far enough.

"Need help?" Junsu whispers in Changmin's ear as he slides onto the piano bench.

"Yes." Changmin sighs deeply. This is going to be easy. Then he looks at Junsu from the corner of his eye. "Know anyone who plays the piano?"

"I can play just fine!" Junsu blurts out, before he remembers what he's there for.

"I want to be able to play better than 'just fine', hyung."

Yes, Changmin is obviously eager for a diversion; unfortunately, an argument is always his first instinct. Junsu will have to work on changing that. "Then play that for me," Junsu indicates the score which is already open, "all the way through. No hesitations, ignore the mistakes. Try for music, not perfection."

"That's surprising advice coming from you, Jun-kun," Yunho says, not lifting his head from the paper. "Yoochun finally teach you something?"

"Give and take, hyung."

That brings Yunho's gaze up and Junsu grins his widest grin over his shoulder, but as the music starts his focus is drawn back to Changmin. If Junsu weren't so intent on seduction, he likely would have been seduced himself. Changmin is taking the advice, Junsu can see it in his heavy eyelids and the emotion flickering across his face as he tries to let go of part of his brain that tends to analyse and criticize. Junsu wants to kiss him so bad, but the music is good. He can't disturb a moment like this no matter how sexy Changmin looks giving himself over to--

"Fuck!"

"Don't stop playing," Junsu says, rubbing Changmin's back.

"I can't play while you're doing that."

"Sure you can. You just can't criticise yourself and be mad at me at the same time. So stop criticising."

The look in Changmin's eyes as he glares at Junsu says that he is perfectly capable of being mad and doing just about anything. He picks up the piece at the beginning of the phrase and makes it past the point of the first stumble; when he makes a second mistake, the only indication is a tightened jaw and a quiet growl. Junsu slides his arm around Changmin's waist and leans over to nibble on Changmin's ear. He gets an elbow in the ribs for the effort, but Changmin's no longer scowling.

Changmin's also no longer playing. He holds Junsu still with his fingers cupping the nape of Junsu's neck, and then kisses him--hard and deep. Changmin's talents are really wasted on the piano.

Junsu admits to being a little dazed when he's finally released, but has enough sense not to let Changmin get away and jerks him back down onto the bench with a tug on his waistband. Changmin had pushed the bench back just enough to give Junsu room to straddle his lap. In addition to keeping Changmin put, it's a very good position for Junsu to demand the next kiss.

He buries both hands in the hair behind Changmin's ears, and fists them when Changmin starts to snicker. The sharp pull seems to bring Changmin's attention back to what's important, and Junsu kisses just soft enough and hot enough to have Changmin fighting against that grip. When Changmin finally gives in and relaxes, Junsu deepens the kiss, falling into the sensation, until he's pulled up short as hands cup his ass, fingertips meeting along the centre seam of his sweats.

The resulting groan escapes into the open air as Changmin leans back and swings his legs around to the other side of the piano bench. Both of Junsu's feet end up touching the floor during the process, but the completion of the turn has him with one leg wrapped around Changmin's waist, so he swings the other one around, too. The whole situation strikes him funny for some reason and Changmin grins at him before stealing another quick kiss between bouts of laughter. Then Junsu can feel a shift in the muscles under his legs and he knows what Changmin has in mind.

"You're not thinking of picking me up." He tries to scold, but the whole idea is actually very funny.

"You're going to hurt yourself," Yunho says, not looking up from his paper.

"I've carried Jaejoong," Changmin says.

"Not like that."

Junsu brings his snickers under enough control to add his support to Yunho's assessment, but is still a little sad when Changmin relents, swings one leg back over, and lets Junsu's ass settle onto the bench. Junsu reaches back, ready to slide his legs from around Changmin when he catches sight of the flash of inspiration in Changmin's grin. Trepidation is always the result of seeing that look. It makes him freeze just long enough for Changmin to pivot forward, trapping Junsu under him on the bench.

"Whoa!" Junsu says, before the rest of the exclamation is muffled by Changmin's lips. Changmin's hand is under his head, so he doesn't crack it against the wood, but he can feel that he's right at the end of the bench. When he tries to put his heels down for some leverage, he's out of luck; they slip off the other end. He likes it better with them wrapped around Changmin's waist anyway.

He pulls himself up against the growing bulge in Changmin's jeans, trying to ease the ache of his own thickening cock. Changmin obliges by settling more heavily onto Junsu's hips, settling more deeply into Junsu's mouth. Junsu knows they should be moving to somewhere more comfortable and more private, but he's enjoying the illicitness of this physically hazardous, semi-public, make-out session. And he's enjoying the way Changmin is using his tongue.

The way Changmin is using his hands isn't bad either. The one that had cushioned Junsu's head has moved down and Changmin is curling his fingers, leaving light scratches against the side of Junsu's neck. The other hand is pushing up Junsu's shirt as Changmin traces spirals with his thumb up Junsu's abs and ribs. When he reaches a nipple, Junsu has to break the kiss to gasp and curse.

"Lift up," Changmin mutters into Junsu's ear, and Junsu curls up enough for his t-shirt to be stripped from his body. He lowers his hands to Changmin's shoulders, pulling Changmin down as he curls up again, intending to resume the gorgeous kisses. But Changmin aims lower, nudging his chin up and starting a hot, wet trail down his throat. Junsu gasps again but can't find the words for a suitable curse. Instead he moves, rocking up against Changmin's groin. Changmin's growl sounds very different when the vibrations travel along his skin.

They start moving against each other in a rhythm that makes Junsu rock his head against the wooden bench and Changmin put more teeth into his kisses. Junsu could do this for the rest of the day, but Yunho plunks down condoms, lube and a box of tissues onto the keyboard. Everybody's a critic.

"If you're going to put on a show, then please make it worthy of your talents. Stand up," Yunho pokes at Changmin, "and don't touch anything."

Changmin seems a little stunned as he lifts his head to meet Junsu's eyes, so Junsu simply shrugs and says, "Leader-sshi." This brings the familiar smirk to Changmin's lips as he slides off the end of the bench.

Junsu can put his feet on the bench now and so he does, spreading his arms in a silent question to Yunho. Yunho smiles sweetly at him--third on the list of expressions to worry about after Changmin's inspiration and Yoochun's amusement--and grasps the waistband of Junsu's sweats. Junsu takes the hint, lifting first his hips and then his feet. In moments, he's completely naked. On a piano bench. In the middle of the living room. And really turned on by the whole thing.

Yunho is making a show of dribbling lube into his palm, but the looks he's giving Junsu don't match the smart-ass commentary he's babbling at Changmin. Knowing Yunho, he's waiting for some kind of sign that everything is okay, so Junsu answers with a smile and a tug at Yunho's dry hand when it comes within reach.

"You think I wouldn't complain loud enough if the answer was no?"

Yunho snorts and cuts off Junsu's laughter with a nice firm kiss. He tries to stand up again, but Junsu isn't about to let that happen. He didn't think that he'd get a chance with Yunho again so soon. Yunho has a tendency to be...loyal in his affections, fooling around with Changmin notwithstanding; and although Junsu has no doubt of Yunho's love, he'd assumed that what had happened in the cottage during their short holiday was unlikely to be repeated. Looks like he could be wrong.

But in case he's not, he intends to take full advantage of this anomaly.

Pressure on the back of Yunho's neck keeps him in the kiss, while Junsu catches hold of Yunho's hand with its small pool of lube. He knows what it was meant for, but he has more immediate needs. He brushes the back of Yunho's hand over his cock as a warning and then encourages a turn of the wrist. Yunho is so good at taking a cue. He pulls back a little, to glance at his handiwork, leaving Junsu space to sigh and lick his lips and take a breath before Yunho kisses him again.

Just as Junsu starts to think that he could spend the whole night under Yunho's hand and mouth, he feels denim brush against his feet. Long fingers slide down the back of his leg, pushing just the slightest bit forward, so the slick touch behind his balls doesn't come as much of a surprise. It's even less of one when he's breached. He lifts his feet onto Changmin's thighs, tilting his hips so that his cock slides strongly into Yunho's grip. The new angle lets Changmin reach a little deeper and makes Junsu moan into Yunho's mouth.

Yunho pulls back just enough to turn his head, just enough to let Junsu see his expression. It's almost worth losing the kiss to see him dark-eyed and dangerous, particularly when he's smiling. "Didn't I tell you not to touch anything?" he scolds, his voice low and smooth.

"If you wait too long, there's a possibility of losing your light, Director-san."

If anyone can stand up to pushy Yunho, it's Changmin. Junsu feels the pulse in his cock strong against Yunho's hand as his hips insist on movement, and it seems that Yunho can feel it, too. "You might be right," Yunho agrees, and with a last quick kiss near Junsu's lips, stands up and reaches for a tissue to wipe his hands.

Junsu sighs quietly, torn between disappointment and relief. "More lube and two."

Changmin raises his eyebrows, but nods and reaches for the bottle. While Changmin's hands are busy, Yunho comes up close behind him and reaches around to unbutton his shirt. Junsu approves of this plan, tucking his arm behind his head to make sure Yunho sees that he's watching. Changmin sighs as he puts the bottle back, but lets Yunho continue with the show, opening the shirt and running graceful fingers between the panels of dark fabric and Changmin's skin to arrange the fall just right. When eventually Changmin tries to shrug out of the garment, Yunho puts his hands on Changmin's shoulders. "No," he whispers in Changmin's ear. "You stay clothed."

Junsu laughs under his breath at Changmin's obvious conflict over whether to continue letting Yunho boss him around, so Junsu adds his vote again, rubbing his calf against Changmin's denim-clad hip. "Yeah. That's a good idea."

There's another loud sigh and Yunho smiles as he reaches down to undo Changmin's jeans. The smile widens for a moment when he finds no underwear underneath, then fades at the implications. Now it's Changmin's turn to smile, and Junsu realizes that Yunho only thinks he's running things here. "I like those jeans," Junsu says, his voice suddenly lower than usual.

"Is this a habit?" Yunho asks.

"They're my at home jeans," Changmin says with convincing innocence in his voice, but Junsu's looking into his eyes.

"You didn't know?" Junsu takes a deep breath as Changmin presses fingers into him again, but that's all the pause he needs. "You gotta start paying attention, hyung."

Yunho leans over Changmin's shoulder to point at Junsu. "Considering the position you're in, I'm surprised you are able to have such a smart mouth."

Junsu lifts himself up onto his elbows. "You'd be surprised at most of the things I can do in this position. Oh, Yunho, that's not fair."

Yunho just grins in reply, his hand moving around Changmin's cock with the same rhythm Changmin is moving within Junsu. Changmin's still watching Junsu, but now through half-lidded eyes with his head tilted back to rest against Yunho's shoulder. He closes his eyes when Yunho's lips touch his neck, and he slows his fingers so their strokes match his breathing.

"Enough," Junsu whispers. "I surrender, Director-san."

"I like the sound of that," Yunho says, raising his head as he lets go of Changmin. He pulls tissues from the box and hands some of them to Changmin.

Changmin wipes his fingers and snickers. "There's a surprise," he says, not really under his breath.

Yunho raises an eyebrow and rips the condom wrapper open with his teeth. Changmin falls into outright laugher until Yunho touches him again, then his eyes close, breath stops and his fingers tighten on Junsu's calves. When Yunho's finished with him, he watches his fingers as he brushes them up to Junsu's knees.

"Changminnie-ah," Junsu says quietly. "Kiss me."

This time he's prepared for the lunge and wraps his arms around Changmin's back to control his fall as he's pushed onto the bench. He wraps his legs around Changmin's hips again, not as tight as last time, more in invitation; he's not in a hurry to distract Changmin from the current course of action. But when Changmin moves from kissing his mouth to his throat again, he finds he needs to ask, "Have you done...?"

Changmin has a smile in his eyes as he nods his answer. An approving noise from Yunho fills in a detail and reminds Junsu of their audience. "Go sit over there," he says, waving Yunho toward one of the dinning room chairs that tend to get scattered throughout the house. "The audience should be kept at a distance." Yunho snorts, but saunters to his seat.

The smile has moved from Changmin's eyes to the rest of his face. "With Jaejoong," he says.

"Jaejoong?!"

Junsu does innocent better than Changmin, he can make it reach his eyes. "You mean you didn't ask?" he says in reply to Yunho's surprise.

"It's...none of my business," Yunho says, sinking into the chair.

"You asked," Changmin stage whispers, as he breaches Junsu's body. No point in playing innocent now.

"Yoochun practically drew me pictures." Junsu grins, remembering what they were drawn on. "Just sketches really, he was still half-drunk at the time."

Changmin nods, it's unlikely that he's forgotten that night either. "Now that the two of you are married, I guess there shouldn't be any secrets." Junsu had wondered when someone was going to say something about that, but now doesn't seem to be the time for that kind of abuse. Changmin braces his hands more securely on the corners of the bench by Junsu's head and then lets his neck relax. He might have closed his eyes, he might be watching himself, Junsu can't tell because he's mesmerised by Changmin's eyelashes and the easy rocking that is slowly filling him. Then suddenly Changmin looks up and smirks. "Even the one recreating the two of us in the stairwell?"

"No! Bastard." The surprise and automatic annoyance causes just enough tension for Junsu to feel every bit of Changmin inside of him. He draws in a breath through his teeth. "Stop for a second."

"Ask Jaejoong. He'd be happy to draw you a picture."

"His pictures always end up looking like Picasso's." Junsu sticks his tongue out and adjusts the position of his legs around Changmin. "Okay, keep going."

Changmin laughs softly, his breath cooling Junsu's wet lips, his hips pressing firmly against Junsu's ass. "I'll see what I can do for you then."

"Yeah." Junsu doesn't recognize his own voice, it's so rough. "See what you can do."

A kiss is a great place to start, smooth and rolling, just like the movement of Changmin's hips. The hips are being delicate, though, and Junsu has every intention of reminding Changmin that it isn't his first time either. After Changmin is finished putting teeth marks in his lower lip. And sucking them back out again.

Changmin reaches down between them when they need to part for a breath, but Junsu catches Changmin's wrist and places his hand back on the bench. "Leave them there," he says. "They'll keep me from sliding off once you're over being shy."

"Shy?" Junsu grins. "Shy!?"

"All the delicate sensibilities in this house make it very difficult for me sometime," Junsu says, turning his head to the side to look pointedly at Yunho, who narrows his eyes in return. But when Changmin glances over, too, Yunho takes up the challenge and slowly unzips his fly. Understanding dawns on Changmin's face and he takes up his easy, rolling rhythm again, now with a bit more force behind it as he keeps his eyes on the chair. Yunho slouches a bit deeper, and pushes his pants and underwear down to his thighs. He has clearly been enjoying his front row seat, but he's also the one that encourages audience participation, so Junsu gives a pantomimed suggestion as to what he should be doing. Again Yunho narrows his eyes, but runs his fingers along the length of his cock. Changmin freezes; so very much _not_ what Junsu was trying to achieve. He bangs his head against the bench in frustration; at least it makes Yunho smile. It also gets Changmin's attention.

"Shy," Changmin snorts, and he starts to move again, now with his more usual focus and determination. This is exactly what Junsu was hoping for, a rhythmic rush of heat and electricity. He lets the feeling run through him and arches off the bench with a cry.

"Bashful, then," he says when he settles back down, breathless and grinning.

"What?"

Junsu restrains his reaction to these thrusts to a pleased moan, no point in adding too much to Changmin's ego, but he can't keep from moving, arching and writhing. He pokes his tongue out from between the parted teeth of his smile. "Timid."

"I really wonder about your sanity sometimes, Junsu," Yunho says.

"Call it my version of extreme sports."

Yunho laughs at that, the sound low and rich, warm with the blood rising to just under his skin. Junsu can't help joining him.

"Don't laugh. Fuck, Junsu, don't laugh!"

"Oh, no," Junsu says, laughing.

Changmin's glare just makes it funnier, even though he does spend the next forty-five seconds trying to pound Junsu through the wooden bench with his cock. There will be bruises, but every one of them will be worth it. Then Changmin closes his eyes and rests his forehead on Junsu's chest. Junsu stops laughing, because Changmin would very likely bite him if he messed this part up, too. And really, it's not funny, and he's more than a little sorry that their first time together has ended up being a joke. He runs his fingers though Changmin's hair as the sighs and shudders ease.

When Changmin raises his head, the glare is back. "Oops. This one was an NG, wasn't it?" Junsu smiles his sunniest smile. Nope, doesn't look like the patented Junsu wanzo is going to work. "Guess we'll have to do it again."

"Keep doing it until you get it right," Yunho chimes in.

"Listen to your hyung." Finding Changmin another target is always a good plan. "He knows how much practice it can take."

Changmin's scowl barely wavers as he leans in. Instinctively, Junsu startles back from that expression, only staying put because he's stuck on a really short piano bench, but even that small hesitation evokes Changmin's patented "Don't be an idiot, hyung" look. So Junsu reaches up to re-initiate the kiss, one that makes it clear that Changmin will be taking him up on his offer of a do-over. After having the courtesy to wait a few beats, Yunho adds, "Hey! That was an insult."

The kiss is broken by their mutual snickers and they continue to slide apart completely. The ache Junsu is left with isn't just from Changmin's annoyance; now he's really sorry that he couldn't control his laughter. His gaze settles on Yunho's hand and he lifts a condom from the box as he stands up. "Only if you haven't improved. Perhaps you should give a demonstration, Director-san."

Junsu opens the packet as he saunters over, giving Yunho the time he needs to think about it. And it's obvious that Yunho _is_ thinking about it, but he's also taking a good, long look at Junsu, who adds a smile to his saunter. Yunho's gaze moves up Junsu's body but settles over Junsu's shoulder. Junsu glances back as he puts one hand on Yunho's leg; Changmin is tucking himself away and grinning his own challenge at Yunho.

"Now what?" Yunho whispers as Junsu rolls the condom on him.

"Take my weight a bit? Hands under my thighs," Junsu says, then he steps forward to straddle Yunho's lap. Yunho takes his time, a leisurely caress from Junsu's shoulders, down his chest and over his hips. When Yunho's in a position to take some of the weight, Junsu grips the back of the chair for balance and reaches back to line everything up. He sinks slowly.

"Can I help?" Changmin says quietly from close behind him.

"Give him something to lean against." Yunho doesn't sound smooth anymore and Junsu can't help feeling a little smug. He leans back against Changmin's chest for leverage and flexes with the muscles now eased from supporting his weight. He hears Yunho suck in a deep breath, his eyes drifting shut with his focus turning to the sensations of his skin--Yunho's hands on his legs, Changmin's hands on his chest, Changmin's breath on his shoulder, Yunho's cock inside him.

"Hyung--" The warning in Changmin's voice makes Junsu open his eyes to the sight Yunho's sweet smile. Again. Oh, oh.

"Junsu, let go of the chair."

Junsu does it automatically, just like he follows any instruction from Yunho given in that tone of voice, but he knows as soon as he does that it's a mistake, even without Changmin's quietly breathed curse.

Yunho shifts his grip to under Junsu's ass and then stands up. Junsu understands now why Changmin is cursing, he's taken the rest of Junsu's weight with his arms wrapped around Junsu's chest. The surprise of the movement wasn't pleasant, but now that they're settled, Junsu can see the possibilities of this new position. He hooks his legs over Yunho's elbows to take some weight off of Yunho's hands and uses the support to rock against Yunho's cock. Yunho and Changmin aren't going to last long, but it feels too good for Junsu not to take advantage. And now his hands are free.

"No, Junsu, not yet. Changmin, hold his hands."

"With what, my tail? Damn, you're heavy," Changmin snarls softly into Junsu's ear, teeth skimming around the edge before he lifts his head. "Next time you want to try this we're getting everybody to help."

The idea sends a whisper of orgasm through Junsu's body, a wave of contracting muscles starting mid-chest and moving toward his cock. Yunho whimpers. Changmin chuckles, then speaks in low, wicked tones into Junsu's ear, "Your cock in Jaejoong's mouth. Yoochun's lips on your throat."

Junsu arches and comes. He'd been ready since Yunho stripped him, putting ideas like that into his head was bound to have consequences. He trusts them not to drop him and lets his body go where it wants, thrusting and grinding, until every muscle is completely spent. The rest is stillness and silence. And sticky.

Changmin starts to laugh under his breath. "Yunho, you okay?"

"Nothing's broken at least." Yunho sounds amused as well.

"I'm fine, too. Thanks for asking." It's not like any of them had just put their life into two pairs of unworthy hands.

A small sound catches all of their attention. Yoochun and Jaejoong are standing halfway between the hallway and the kitchen, and staring. Then Jaejoong smirks and starts to applaud. Yoochun joins Jaejoong in both the applause and the smirk, but there is warmth in his eyes when he meets Junsu's. "Nice timing, babe," he says.

Junsu snorts, and Jaejoong takes Yoochun by the elbow, dragging him back toward the hallway.

Yoochun gestures toward the kitchen. "But we were--"

"House rules."

"I get no say in this."

"Nope."

A few moments later they hear the slam of a door and the thud of something hitting the other side.

"Get me down," Junsu says. Yunho's still hard, but that's part of what's making it uncomfortable and more than a little dangerous. Once they're separated and Junsu's feet are back on the floor, Yunho collapses onto the chair, relief only evident on his face.

"You can stand?" Changmin asks Junsu.

"Not a problem." But as soon as Changmin lets go, Junsu's legs fold. Gracefully. "Maybe a small problem, but I'm fine."

Changmin shakes his head and joins Junsu on the floor, but he takes up position between Yunho's knees. Yunho winces as the condom is rolled off, running his fingers lightly through Changmin's hair. But when Changmin tries to lower his head, Yunho takes a firm grip. "No," Yunho says, not letting go.

"So you taste like latex. That'll wear off."

Junsu has every intention of adding his support to Changmin's plan, but he's interrupted by a couple of thuds and an alarming crash coming from the direction of the workrooms. Even more disturbing is the subsequent silence.

"Nothing's broken," Jaejoong yells.

"Nothing important is broken," Yoochun clarifies with laughter in his voice.

Yunho's hand moves to Changmin's shoulder. "They frighten me."

"They should," Junsu laughs. "Yoochun is creative enough to make Jaejoong's crazy ideas work."

Changmin takes advantage of the distraction and licks at the head of Yunho's cock. Yunho looks like he's about to complain again, but Junsu has regained enough motor coordination to provide more than verbal assistance. He stands up, cups Yunho's jaw in both of his hands, and gives the most leisurely, bone-melting kiss he knows how to give.

Once Yunho relaxes, it doesn't take long. The low vibration in his throat and the way his hand slips around the back of Junsu's neck barely gives Junsu enough warning to steal a breath before Yunho takes over the kiss. He puts all the movement he's holding back for Changmin's sake into his hands and his mouth. His fingers massage the back of Junsu's neck and scalp, his lips dance against Junsu's in a way that lets the soft sounds escape into the air. Junsu is good at following a lead and adds his voice in harmony to Yunho's. Then the grip tightens and the sounds fall silent, and Junsu closes his eyes and holds still while Yunho anchors himself and comes.

Junsu's shaking a bit himself by the time Yunho lets go. He's getting hard again and the sight of Yunho with dark eyes, pink cheeks and red lips does little to discourage the situation. He's not sure why he thought looking at Changmin would help, because seeing him smirk while giving Yunho's cock a last lick absolutely does not.

"What?" Junsu snaps.

Changmin's gaze focuses on Junsu's cock. "Super 'Su."

"Shut up!"

He should have seen it, he blames the lack of blood in his brain, but Changmin and Yunho double-team him, and he ends up sitting on Yunho's lap, Changmin holding his head, Yunho holding his cock. Changmin tastes of come--Yunho's–which Junsu has yet to taste first-hand. He tasted the rest of the orgasm though, and this addition spikes things faster than the steady beat of Yunho's fingers.

There is another thud from the workroom, most likely the door again. "Chunnie. Fuck." Jaejoong's groan is echoed by Changmin against Junsu's lips.

"Oh, God," Junsu breathes, arches his back and does his best to drown out Jaejoong.

"That looked...painful," Changmin says after a moment, his thumb brushing Junsu's cheek. He had been holding Junsu through his climax again, but lets go completely when Junsu sits up.

"It was a bit. And don't you dare apologize!" Junsu puts a finger in Yunho's face, turning the frown between his brows to a wide-eyed look of surprise. "But if you must atone, then let me stay here a few minutes. You're comfy." He snuggles his head into the curve of Yunho's neck.

"Problem?" Changmin asks softly. Junsu looks up because he's sure Changmin can't be talking to him. Yunho is looking toward the hallway with more concentration than justified for having naked, post-orgasmic Junsu on his lap.

"I'm...going to ask for details this time."

"Then ask Yoochun," Junsu says, snuggling down again. "Or better yet, get him to show you."

"Excellent idea," Changmin says.

"Not you! You're far too inexperienced for that."

"Yoochun fucks you on that piano bench on a regular basis, does he?"

"Yoochun doesn't need to resort to props."

"You want props? I can find--"

"Get off me!" Yunho says, not bothering to wait for Junsu to move himself before he gets up off of the chair. "This is one aspect of your relationship that I don't want to get involved in."

"I would have thought Director-san would know how to work with props," Changmin says.

"Cute, rookie. The bickering."

"Ah!" Changmin grins and Junsu joins him while pulling on his sweats. Changmin's grin fades fast as he watches Junsu tie the string. "You're _not_ getting dressed after that!"

"I'm hungry and if Jaejoong-- Hey!" Changmin has a gorgeous ass, but Junsu can think of better angles from which to appreciate it than looking down Changmin's very long back.

"Told you I could lift him."

"I'll get the door for you."

"Very kind of you, hyung."

"Do I get any input?" Junsu yells to make sure he's heard over Yunho's snickering.

"Since you wanted me to keep my clothes on, you get to do my laundry." Changmin whacks Junsu's ass, making Junsu yelp.

"Yoochunnieeeeeee!" Junsu reaches for his saviour, who is peeking out of the doorway of the workroom.

"Junsu's getting a shower? It's about time."

"You should talk! I can smell you from over here!"

Yoochun imitates Changmin's saunter as he makes his way down the hall. "Is that your way of saying you'd like someone to scrub your back?"

"It's not his back that needs scrubbing," Changmin says, then drops Junsu onto the counter beside the sink.

"Perhaps you should stick around to supervise," Yoochun says, smiling his evil, sexy smile as he closes the door.

The surprise on Changmin's face is all Junsu needs in order to give his full support to this plan. Changmin is one down on him and he's pretty sure Yoochun is too. Once they've caught up, Junsu should be ready again. It's so much more fun when everybody comes out to play.


End file.
